Parent Troubles
by Dynamoheart
Summary: Sam and Donna are happily married but will Donna's parents wreak everything Please review


"Sophie" Donna called from the reception desk "a couple are on their way probably due in about 15 minutes, can you do me a favour and go wait for them at the front of the hotel? Unless you've still got some packing to do..."

"Sky is the only one left to pack so I think I could spare a few minutes" Sophie smiled as she walked out to greet the couple her mum had been talking about, her mum often asked her to greet guests, Sophie had a way with people and with one flash of her vibrant smile she could light up the room.

Donna and Sam had been married only a couple of days, it was the beginning of their new life together and all was going well. Sky and Sophie hadn't left yet, they were leaving in a few days time and planning to visit sky's parents before making a start to their trip of a lifetime.

Tanya and Rosie were at the bar per usual drinking the hotel dry and costing Donna a fortune but they reckoned that was the least Donna owed them as they had hardly seen her since her big day but after all she had a new husband so they couldn't blame her for that.

Donna continued to get on with her day, she'd hardly seen Rosie and Tanya and felt that she was neglecting them, they had flew half way round the world just to be with her for Sophie's wedding and she felt like she hadn't spent enough time with them. Donna's thoughts were interrupted by two hands sliding round her.

"Morning"

Outside the villa sophie opened the doors to the truck and helped an elderly couple with their luggage.

"Welcome to villa Donna" she smiled.

"You look familiar" muttered the woman as she fiddled with the handle on her suitcase.

"A lot of people say I look like my mum" Sophie smiled back, letting her smile slowly fade as she realised that this couple weren't the happy holiday makers she was used to.

The couple followed Sophie to the reception area. Sophie stopped and rolled her eyes at her mom and Sam in the middle of a passionate kiss, Sophie giggled when she saw the look on the elderly couples face, obviously they weren't quite used to public displays of affection.

"Newlyweds" sophie was quick to explain.

Sophie quickly coughed to get her parents attention, she succeeded and Sam laughed as he saw his new wife look down and pretend to get on with some paperwork, not daring to even look at the couple who had caught them.

"So you two are newlyweds?"

Unknown to Sam, Donna and Sophie the couple already knew who Donna was, they hadn't seen her in 21 years but they would recognise their daughters long blond hair anywhere, she hadn't changed a bit.

"Yes, I've loved this woman for 21 years" Sam laughed as he kissed his wife's forehead realising that she was still looking down "and counting" he added with a wink.

"What's your names so I can get you booked in" Sam flicked through a hard back book awaiting their answer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sheridan"

Sam's mouth dropped. Donna froze as the sound of her pen dropping echoed through the small room. Sophie just stood there and watched as Donna slowly moved her head up to face the couple.

"Mom?" "Dad?"

"Donna my darling" Donna's mum wrapped her arms around her daughter. She acted as if nothing had happened, as if this was just a casual visit that seemed to happen every 20 years.

"I take it Sophies your daughter...?"

"yes" Sophie answered extending her hand.

Tanya and Rosie soon appeared to see what all the commotion was about, there was nothing Tanya loved more that a family drama and a bottle of champagne in the morning.

"Donna fancy a catch up and a bottle of..." Tanya's sentence was cut short as she stepped backwards and blinked for a few seconds to make sure she wasn't seeing things, and sadly she wasn't.

"I see you three kept in touch" Donna's mum flashed Tanya and Rosie a disapproving look, she never liked them and always seemed to catch them at the worst moments, she knew that Tanya was all over men like a rash and that Rosie was nearly just as bad. Donna's mum didn't know what Donna was getting up to until she phoned home to say she was pregnant.

"They are the only people who have stuck by me" Donna answered bitterly, watching as her parents faces dropped.

"so Sophie's dads is still no where to be seen" sighed Donna's mum, looking around the room as if she was expecting him to suddenly jump out of a corner and introduce himself.

"No well I'm actually Sophie's dad" Sam butted in smiling at Donna's mum before wrapping his arms protectively around Donna.

"Mr and Mrs sheridan" Tanya chocked "long time no see"

"even more need for this now" Rosie chuckled, holding up a bottle of wine.

"not much has changed then" spat Donna's dad.

"No husbands I see " Donna's mum pointed out.

"Your joking right? To get her husbands over here they'd need to put on an extra ferry" Rosie nudged Tanya hoping she would see the joke side of it and of course she did.

"Now as much as I'd love to stay and continue this delightful catch up I have wine and a girly chat in my mind" Tanya smiled at Rosie and winked at Donna as she made her way up stairs.

"sophie can you take your grandparents to their room please" Donna asked Sophie running her hands through her long hair.

"You are a lot like your mother you know" smiled Donna's mum as soon as Donna was out of sight "not as wild which is probably a good thing"

"well here you go Mr and Mrs sheridan" smiled Sophie handing them their room key.

"you can call us granny and grandad" smiled Donna's mum as she played with the back of Sophie's hair, like she had done when Donna was little.

"yes i could but that would make you family and I think my fiancé, my mum, dad, auntie Rosie and Tanya are all the family I need right now"

Sophie closed the door and took a deep breath smiling as Tanya gave her a wink "Couldn't have said it better myself"

On their way back down to reception Tanya gave Sophie a high five, rolling her eyes and clicking her fingers when she saw the Newlyweds locking lips again.

"you should be very proud of your daughter"

"What? why?" laughed Donna

"Cause she has just stood up to your parents" giggled Tanya "she's learning fast"


End file.
